Seize the Moment
by VeryBerry96
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco decides to confess his feelings to Hermione while she's asleep so she doesn't hear him. But sometimes fate has a different plan than the ones we conceive ourselves... A Dramione one-shot based off of a tumblr prompt.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dramione one-shot for my friend Stephanie based on a tumblr prompt. I hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. I cry every time.**

* * *

 **Seizing the Moment**

Draco wandered through the broken down hallways and the crumbling rooms of Hogwarts. The battle was over. Voldemort was gone, and Draco couldn't believe the amount of relief he felt. No matter how much his father had wanted him to remain loyal to the Dark Lord, the truth was that Voldemort had terrified Draco ever since he was a child. The fact that he would never have to see or speak to him again made him feel like skipping around his school would be acceptable.

However as he reached the Great Hall that feeling left him altogether. Draco stopped and stepped back out of the hall. It didn't feel right walking in there after everything he'd done. Yes, he had ran away from his parents and back into Hogwarts and had fought alongside his classmates. Harry and Ron had been very suspicious but when Draco had tackled Neville out of the way of the attack of a Death Eater they then seemed to believe that he was on their side. But even with all that Draco felt his heart sink when he thought about walking through the Great Hall.

"Draco?"

Draco turned to see Luna Lovegood standing behind him. She smiled at him kindly.

"Are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?" she asked gently.

Draco shook his head at the Ravenclaw. "No, I'm fine. I just…" Draco trailed off and looked back towards the hall.

He felt a hand on his arm and looked round to see Luna again. "It's alright you know," she smiled. "Everyone knows you were fighting with us. We know you're on our side."

Draco slowly found himself smiling back at Luna. In all honesty he'd always found her to be rather strange but he now knew she was very kind and caring. "Thank you Luna," he murmured, causing Luna's face to light up and her smile to widen. She also gazed into the Great Hall and gasped slightly. Draco noticed that her eyes fell on Neville who was sitting looking rather bewildered with a sword in his hand. Without saying another word to Draco, Luna shuffled into the Great Hall and sat next to Neville, both of them looking rather shy. Draco smiled at them. He hoped he could become better friends with Luna once this was all over. But for now he took a deep breath and also walked into the Great Hall.

The sight of his classmates and teachers lying dead on the floor was one that Draco would never forget as long as he lived. Lavender Brown… Colin Creevey… Professor Lupin… Nigel Wolpert… Fred Weasley… One person he didn't see was one of his oldest friends, Vincent Crabbe, but he found himself not really caring. He'd seen Crabbe try to use the Killing Curse on Hermione Granger and that was something he would never have been able to forgive him for. For the same reason he didn't feel sad about the death of his Aunt Bellatrix either since she'd seen her use the Cruciatus Curse on Hermione at Malfoy Manor.

As he was thinking about her, Draco came to a stop as he spotted Hermione curled up in a sleeping bag at the far end of the hall with her back to him. Draco swallowed heavily as he walked up to her. In his head he pictured Luna and Neville at the other side of the Great Hall. After everything that had happened to them they'd clearly realised that life was fleeting and unpredictable and that they should just tell each other how they feel. With that in mind Draco walked up to Hermione and knelt down behind where she was lying. He knew this was still cowardly since she was asleep, but maybe if he said it now he would find the courage to say it again one day.

"Um…Hermione?" he murmured quietly so nobody around them would be able to hear. "I know you're asleep so you won't be able to hear this but I need to say this. I just saw Neville and Luna together, finally admitting that they have feelings for each other and…and I can't believe I'm saying this but…" Draco looked down and clenched his fists, "…I love you Hermione. I have done for quite a while now but I didn't realise at first. I know you'll never feel the same way but I still needed to say it. I know I've done terrible things to you; I've called you a Mudblood and my aunt cursed you… I've bullied you for six years and I'm so so so sorry. I beg for your forgiveness even though I know I don't deserve it. And…and I've heard rumours about you and Weasley- sorry, Ron, and if they're true then…then I hope you'll be really happy together. You deserve to be happy Hermione, and I hate myself for making you unhappy."

Draco had said all he wanted to say and he fell silent, not moving for a few moments to try and calm himself down. His heart was beating a mile a minutes after his confession, and he looked over his shoulders to make sure nobody had heard him. If they had he would have been mortified.

"What rumours about me and Ron?"

Draco felt his blood turn cold as he slowly turned around. Hermione was sat up and facing him, her hair all over the place and her eyes wide in shock.

"Draco…" Hermione murmured softly, scooting over slightly so she was right next to Draco. "…did you mean what you just said?"

Draco looked down and away from Hermione's piercing gaze and nodded slowly. "Yes…I did. All of it."

Draco felt a cool hand on his chin which tilted his head up. Grey eyes met brown and Draco's heart sped up again.

"Hermione…what're you doing?" Draco asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Hermione smiled slightly and rested her hands on either side of Draco's face. "Seizing the moment," she murmured before bringing her face close to his and gently kissing his lips.

Draco was frozen for a moment before Hermione's words sunk in. Seize the moment…

At any point during the battle, either one of them could have been killed. They might have never seen each other again. And Draco might have never been able to tell Hermione how he felt. And now…Hermione was kissing him. Seize the moment…

Slowly and cautiously Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her closer, kissing her back. He thought he heard murmurs and whispers behind him but he didn't care. He could deal with whatever people had to say later.

For now all that mattered in that moment was Hermione.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this! Please review!**


End file.
